The Letter C
by Miss Blonde Bimbo
Summary: Melinda is shown a name in various ways, and finds the name belongs to a sad and lonley ghost called Camille,who won't let go of his past. But theres a reason for that: Camille has some dead & alive aquaintences who are out to stop Melinda helping him.
1. C arrives as a cat scratch

-I don't own Melinda Gordon, Ghostwhisperer, or any of the original Ghostwhisperer characters- :)

Melinda Gordon's week had so far been very ordinary. It was now Friday morning, and a very sunny one too. Autumn leaves floated down from the tree's, birds were chirping, and everything was great. But as Melinda walked home from the little antique shop she worked at, she got the feeling someone was following her.

She carried on without turning around, but she was becoming more and more convinced someone was behind her. As she turned a corner, the late autumn sun shining down on her face, she stopped suddenly.

Something bumped into her. She turned around to see a small black cat, hissing at her.

"Hey. Calm down." she said softly, trying to pet the cat. "You don't need to hiss - ow!" The cat scratched her arm violently and stalked off.

Melinda sighed and dabbed at the drops of blood collecting on her arm. Then she stopped, peering intently at the cat scratch. It looked just like a C. Melinda stared at it a few seconds more, and then continued her journey home.

x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x

Later that evening, as Melinda got ready for bed, something happened. She walked into the bathroom to find it drenched in steam, as if someone had taken a bath or a shower. Melinda had done neither, and Ned was working late, so it couldn't have been him.

She opened the window to let out the steam, and then walked to the mirror.

She brushed her teeth, and it wasn't until she came to turn off the light that she saw what had been written on the mirror:

C


	2. The Next letter

-Again, I don't own Ghostwhisperer, or any original characters out of Ghostwhisperer :) -

It wasn't until the next morning that the next strange thing happened. Melinda was at work. It had been a particularly quiet morning right up until 11 am.

As soon as the clock struck 11, a customer walked in, and immediatley began looking for something.

"Can I help you..?" asked a confused looking Melinda.

"Um...uh...no, no thankyou" said a female, confused sounding voice.

Melinda looked at Andrea. Andrea raised her eyebrows.

They went back to organising the shelves.

A little while passed. Suddenly, the lady came up to the counter, and put a little glass box down, and some money.

"Thank-" Melinda began, but the lady was already walking out of the door.

x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x

That night, Melinda was woken up by a weird noise.

"Jim. Jim! Can you hear that?" she asked, shaking her husband.

"What?" said Jim sleepily. "Go back to sleep honey. It's 4am"

"Jim! Something is scratching at our door!"

"Animal." said Jim, turning over.

"Animals are generally not six feet tall!" said Melinda, shaking her head. She got out of bed and walked over to the door. She closed her eyes, and opened it slowly, bracing herself for whatever might be on the other side.

There was nothing. She laughed at herself for being so silly. She got a glass of water from downstairs, and went back to bed.

But it was as she was closing the bedroom door, that she saw what had been scratched into the wood.

CA

x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

The next morning, it was as Melinda and Andrea were examaning the bedroom door that the weirdest thing yet happened.

"C-A..." she whispered to herself, frowning. "California..camel...cat...can...carry.."

"Maybe it's a name" suggested Andrea, shrugging.

"Hmm. Could be. What names begin with C?"

"You can't think of every single name begining with C" said Andrea, rolling her eyes.

" I guess not.." sighed Melinda. "I need the next letter...if there is one that is."

It was at that precise moment something materialised on the wall near them. Lightly drawn in pencil, was the letter "M".

"Looks like we just got the next letter" said Andrea.


	3. Whispers In The Wind

The next day, Melinda was still trying to find out what the letters meant.

It was starting to drive her insane. She tried to focus on her work to keep her mind off it.  
"You know, you didn't even have to come in today" said Andrea, shaking her head. "It's Sunday"

"I know but if I don't concentrate on something other than these letters then I'm going to go crazy...I really need the next letter"

"If there even is one"  
"Yeah..." said Melinda, looking thoughtful.

_**x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x**_

That night Melinda decided to try something.

"Bye honey" called Jim, pausing in the doorway of the living room. "I won't be long."

"Okay, have a good time. Take as long as you want- and say hi to everyone for me."

Melinda waited until the front door had closed, and then began.

She went to a cupboard in the kitchen, took out some candles, and began lighting them one by one and then placing them around the living room.

"Okay..I'm not going to hurt you" she said softly. "But I need to know who you are. What's your name?.. what are you trying to spell out?"

Just then a shadow seemed to pass through the room. The candles flickered dangerously and Melinda jumped.

The side lamp that Melinda had turned on went off, and the room became eerily cold.

"Hello?" she called, sounding a little anxious. "Is there anyone there?"

Suddenly, the window flew open and a cold wind soared straight through the room, blowing out the candles one by one.

"Come on. Show yourself...or at least talk to me...I can't help you if you don't" called Melinda, adjusting her eyes to the dark.

She stood up. "Come on...I'm getting bored you know!" she said tiredly, looking around.

"Fine. Have it your way then. I give up" she said, sighing. She fumbled around in the dark, trying to find the light switch.

There was a sigh somewhere across the room. And it didn't come from Melinda.

"Hello?" she tried one last time before heading upstairs.

"Fine I give up" she muttered dejectidly to herself as she climed the stairs. "Theres no helping some people"


	4. Camilles Past

The next day, before Melinda left for work, another strange thing happened.

As she and Jim were having breakfast, Melinda noticed Jim was strangely quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Well...sort of" said Jim, frowning.

"What is it?"

"Melinda, did you have someone stay over last night while I was out? Andrea? A friend? Anyone?"

Melinda was startled.

"Of course not" she said sounding confused. "Why?"

"It's just, last night, when I came in, I heard something. In the living room."

Melinda stared at Jim.

"What exactly did you hear?" she asked seriously.

"Well, I feel kind of stupid saying this, but I could swear I heard someone sigh...but I probably didn't. I mean, it was pretty windy last night. Just my mind playing tricks on me..right?"

"Mmm." said Melinda deep in thought.

"Are you ok?" said Jim sounding concerned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." said Melinda startled. "Have a nice day" she smiled.

"Bye honey"' said Jim, kissing the top of her head.

Melinda couldn't stop thinking about what Jim had told her.

"What is up with you?" asked a busy Andrea. "Is it to do with this whole letter thing?"

"Yeah" said Melinda, explaining last night.

"Hm" said Andrea, when Melinda had finished. "A ghost that sighs.."

"I know. It sounds stupid. I want to help but how can I if it wont talk?" Melinda said sadly.

X-0-X-0-x-0-X-0-X-0-X-0-x-0-X-0-X-0-X

That night, the biggest thing of all happened. Melinda was in the kitchen making dinner. She got that feeling that someone was behind her. She turned around and jumped.

Standing at the other side of the kitchen was a ghost.

"Can...can I help you?" said Melinda, trying to regain calmness.

The ghost backed away.

"No! No don't go! Please. I want to help you" pleaded Melinda.

The ghost spoke.

"How...how..can you see me?...are you.. dead as well?" it asked, looking at Melinda.

"No. No I'm not dead. I just have..this gift." said Melinda quietly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Camille"

"Camille. Right. And how did you...die?"

"I don't know." Camille said, softly.

"Oh..."

"Well I can help you Camille. lI can help you find out and I can help you pass over..."

But Melinda found she was suddenly talking to thin air. As soon as she had mentioned the words "pass over", Camille had vanished.

She sighed, and went back to making dinner.

x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x

Later that night, Melinda woke up suddenly. She couldnt get back to sleep, so carefully, without waking Jim, she got out of bed and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

To be met by Camille.

Camille jumped when he saw Melinda.

Melinda jumped too.

"What are you doing here?" she said, walking over to him.

Camille stayed silent.

"Look I'm **used** to dealing with..ghosts. Just tell me why you think your still here."

"I-I think it's because..."

"Just tell me" said Melinda gently.

"Well, before I...died,

"I...I came from a good background...a big house in the suburbs...I-" Camille brushed back his dark curls, looking frustrated.

"Go on" said Melinda softly.

"I...I..."

"I won't be shocked by anything you have to say, you know."

"Well." said Camille, slowly wrenching his gaze from the floor.

"I killed someone."


End file.
